


Unfair Love

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: When Steve Rogers finds out that Bucky Barnes has been un-brain washed, Steve rushes back to Wakanda.





	Unfair Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First off, the title is taken from the song Unfair Love by Monsta X.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve had been thinking he was dreaming when Natasha had awoken him and told him that Bucky was awake. He had grumbled as she shook his shoulder. It had taken her ripping the blankets away to finally get his attention.

The smile on her face had been radiant as she told him. Time seemed to slowly move as Steve threw himself off the bed and started packing quickly. The communication had come as soon as it could but there had been a conflict in Wakanda, and it had only just reached them.

Steve throws the last of his things into a bag and gives Natasha a hug before dashing out of their hotel suite. His heart speeds as he waves down a taxi and takes it to the airport. On the way, Natasha sent him the name of a private plane hangar that would take him back and Steve felt the rush of adrenaline.

They wouldn’t let Bucky out unless they knew he wasn’t a threat anymore. Every night when he closed his eyes, Steve saw the moment that Bucky resolved to be frozen again. Steve felt his heart break again as he saw the machine freeze Bucky.

It had made him throw himself into danger. A part of him hoped Bucky would show up and yell at him for acting like an idiot. He hoped that maybe if he was in danger Bucky would show up and save him.

Steve thought of all of this on the long ride from Russia to Wakanda. T’Challa had sent a private plane to pick him up and Steve felt jittery as they landed in a small village on the edge of the main city.

It wasn’t as if Steve hadn’t dreamed about the day he would see Bucky again. He just didn’t expect this. The sun is high in the sky and burning the back of Steve’s neck as he steps off the jet. It takes off and he stares into the village.

Shuri stands in the doorway of a hut as Bucky chases the children around the village. They squeal when Bucky gets too close and he clumsily tries to grab them with one hand.

Steve’s heart constricts to see that Bucky hadn’t been outfitted with a new arm. Steve couldn’t blame Shuri, it was a process. Somehow, he felt as if he was intruding on this peaceful world Bucky had constructed. Who was Steve to disturb it with his PTSD, for that’s what they called it now, and the horrible memories he brought up?   
Steve hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder and stared at the man has loved for so long. Bucky’s brown hair is half tied up in a bun and Steve turned his back. Steve’s throat constricts as he walked in the direction of an outcropping of rocks. The boulders enclosed around him as he slipped between them, not knowing he was being followed.

When he finally stopped, Steve dropped his bag onto the ground and sits down heavily. Steve’s head fell into his hands and he pressed his palms against his eyes.   
“You look distressed my friend.” The familiar voice floated to him as another body sat down next to him.

Steve turned his gaze to the new king of Wakanda. T’Challa looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and pity.

“I can’t ruin it. That,” Steve waved his hand back toward the village, “peacefulness. It’s what Bucky deserves. I shouldn’t be here.”

T’Challa sat quietly, staring out across the plain and the little bit of lake they can see. “I suppose my sister would tell you to suck it up and be a man. But that is not my way.” T’Challa shifted on the rock and looked at Steve. “You think you represent bad. The bad of his past, the Winter Soldier. But you represent the good. Every day he’s asked about you. It drove Shuri insane. Where’s Steve? Is Steve coming back soon? She was about ready to lose it. No matter how much bad you have in your past you are each other’s anchors.”

Steve lets the words settle over him as he finally released his head. “And what if I’m scared he won’t accept me back?”

“You will never know unless you try.” T’Challa patted Steve on the shoulders and stood, stretching. “You’ll do what’s right.”

T’Challa disappeared around the rocks and was gone from Steve’s view before he can reply. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Steve threw the bag back over his shoulder and goes around the rocks.

The sun was setting over the lake, turning it varying shades of orange and red. Steve sucked in a breath of air that feels clean and pure. He doesn’t wonder where T’Challa went, that was his business. Steve had his own to deal with.

When Steve turned back to the village, he saw that Bucky is missing. Shuri smiled as he starts toward the village and she stopped him at the edge. “About time you showed up. He’s annoying.”

“Thank you. For taking care of him.” Steve said, and her gaze softened as she reached forward to touch his arm.

“It’s that one. He remembers the good memories, the ones that make him who he is. But I still ask you be careful.”

Steve smiled in gratification and slipped from her grasp. The hut was lit inside with something that Shuri no doubt invented. Hesitating he stared at the entrance, willing Bucky to come out.

A rock pinged against the side of the hut and made Steve jump. When he turned around, Shuri was preparing to throw another. “You’re taking too long.”

“What the hell-“ Bucky emerged from the hut, stopping before he runs into Steve.

The two of them stand together, staring at each other. Steve must have looked different with the beard he’d grown and his ragged clothes. Bucky was dressed in the clothing of the people of the village. His arm was still missing, and Steve felt pressure at the back of his eye.

“Steve.” Bucky grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt and pulled him into a hug. The bag on Steve’s shoulder dropped as he wrapped his arms around Bucky and buried his face into Bucky’s shoulder. “Stevie.”

“I’m home Buck.”


End file.
